Stronger than Brothers
by PhantomsDaughter13
Summary: There have always been bonds shared between those that are living. Some run deeper than others, but they all are powerful. For Faramir, there was only one that he held onto dearly. NonSlash


Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all of it's characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

A/N: This was written for the most important person to me. Even though she doesn't look at this site, I thought I would post it anyway.

There have always been bonds shared between those that are living. Some run deeper than others, but they all are powerful. For Faramir, there was only one that he held onto dearly.

From his very youth, Boromir had been the closest to him. Faramir had nothing with his father, and looked up to his brother to fill that role.

He had horrible nightmares for many years. Each one would end with him sitting straight up in bed, breathing hard with tears streaming down his face. The shadows seemed to reach out at him, waiting to drag him back into his darkest fears when he wasn't expecting it.

He would bolt from his room, barely noticing if anyone was with him in the dark halls until he was in his brother's room. Boromir would always sit up without a word, pulling away the blanket and allowing Faramir to jump right in, trembling within his embrace.

Faramir didn't need to pretend he was anyone else. He never had to be embarrassed or self-conscious when he was younger when he was around. Then he grew older.

He began to notice how different he was from Boromir. Boromir was the favorite of his father and of the people of Gondor. He was strong and brave, the model warrior and son.

What was Faramir compared to that? He was very quiet, preferring to read alone than to fight with the other soldiers. He began to shrink back into the shadows when he was out in public with him. He began to worry. Why would Boromir want anything to do with him?

When he was alone with his brother, the fears would vanish. Underneath it all, they were very alike. Boromir felt that he had to prove himself all the time, being the firstborn and all that.

He didn't want to, but being the favorite, he was constantly pushed to his breaking point. Faramir had always been there to pick up the pieces.

He had felt jealousy for his brother early on in his life, but after seeing how Boromir was treated, he was glad he didn't have to deal with the pressure.

When Boromir joined the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring, Faramir knew he would never see him again. He always knew that his brother's stubbornness to prove himself would eventually be his downfall. Sadly, he had been right.

He never fully got over his death; he didn't think he ever would. He had lost it a first, becoming hollow and hard, not letting anyone in. He wanted to avenge his brother, but didn't believe he was strong enough. He didn't know how he could do it.

The loss had broken him deeply, but he wouldn't allow himself to grieve. With the dawning of the Fourth Age, he didn't know what there was left for him to do. King Elesser had taken the throne, taking the place that Boromir should have had.

He wanted to feel jealous, to feel angry, but he couldn't bring himself to. Somehow, he couldn't see Boromir as king. He never had. He would be too cooped up, too controlled and possessed. It would have shattered him, and Faramir wouldn't be able to fix him then. Maybe what had happened had been for the best.

Many years later, he realized something important. Growing up, he had always been in his brother's shadow. He used to resent it, but now he was glad for it. He had to push himself forward; he had to mature and grow on his own. No doubt, he still missed his brother dearly. He would have been proud of him, and that made everything okay.

Each person you meet in life, and each bond that you gain, gives something to you. Humanity and mortality is not a true reality without the people we love and what we learn from them.

Each person contains something that you do not. Don't forget who you are underneath, but there is no reason for life at all if you don't grow and learn. Each day is a new experience. You just need to look at all the aspects, and see what is important.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
